Carter's sexy fantasy
by Fuckstories
Summary: When bast catches carter jerking off she begins to act a lot more sexy and slutty then usual. Short chapters ment for all of it to be read. Rated M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

CARTER'S POV

Ok so I thought It was safe in my room to jack off but I guess I was wrong. So I summoned a playboy issue from Daut and was about reach my climax to some topless models when bast barged in "Carter I need to tal...whoa!" desperate I cried out, "bast! It's not what it looks like I swear!" she looked back at me perplexed with a look I never saw before. "why carter of course it is. You have hormones that need to be calmed," she purred "don't worry carter this is are secret." she put a finger to her lips "please finish. You will be grouchy if you don't" she gave me a small smile and left. Well I had nothing left to do so I finished splattering cum all over the pages.

the next morning

I came down to breakfast after jerking off in the shower supprisingly to bast. Thinking of her perfect goddess body in those skintight workout clothes put me way over the edge. I was eating my cereal and nearly threw up when bast came down. She was a million times hotter than she was the day before. She was in a small bikini that barely covered her hard tits and a thong that hugged her ass nicely. I instantly got an erection. Thank goodness the table was there! "I'm going to go tan outside if you need me" she smiled seducivly and walked out to the pool. I almost lost it there watching her ass bounce as she walked out. Mental note: next chance I get summon a small camera when she comes down


	2. The plan

Carter So I was lying awake at night thinking abou how sexy bast was now and just thinking about that made me pitch a tent in my sheets. It might have been the hormones but I came up with an extremely stupid idea. What if I summon a couple cameras and set them around bast's favorite hang out spots. So next thing I knew I was setting them up. I used a silence charm so no one would wake up. Half an hour I came back to bed satisfied. I was going to see it all! Just the thought made me horny all over and I fapped to the thought of how great the videos would be. The next morning Once again I find myself masturbating to bast in the shower. I ejaculated into the drain and breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to work. I came down to find the house empty except for bast "they are on a mission at one of the nomes. They said you looked tired and shouldn't come." ok well it's just us then apparently. We began talking about many things. I actually can't remember anything. I was just worrying about how much my eyes keep referring back to the cleavage and those hot legs. She went outside to tan again. It is time for phase two sneaking back I went into her room. I set up at least ten cameras from every angle. I was walking out when bast came around the corner, "carter? What were you doing in my ro.. No wait never mind I don't need to know." she gave me a questioning look and I had trouble keeping eye contact. "while you're here at least can you do my laundry?" wanting To get away from here I said,"sure." I took the laundry down and began to but it in the wash. almost as if I was being controlled I nabbed a green thong and slipped it into my pocket. I ran to my room and began to watch the videos while sniffing her thong. 


	3. The success

So there I was sitting in my room watching the live feed of bast's room while jerking off with her panties. This was a good day suddenly there she was walking in from her porch to her room. If I wasn't hard then I defanately was hard now. She walked in her room and shut the door. She then almost instantly started groping her boobs moaning. It took every thing I had do keep my cum back. After a couple minutes she stopped and removed her bikini top. Her huge breasts were perfect and her dark nipples were all hard. She then turned her back to the camera and Slowly stripped off her thong. Once again I was surprised by the size and magnitude of her perfect round ass. I gazed hungrily at it wanting to stuff my 8 inch cock in it. Then with that she bent over and slapped it with such velocity that it left a red hand print on her ass. She kept doing it while squealing in pleasure. I had to force myself not to reach my climax because I knew that more was to come. And I was right. She finally turned around revealing her soaking wet pussy and began fingering her self while her other hand groped her tits. I slowed my stroking down so I could reach my climax with her, which was hard to do when she was screaming in delight. But then she started suspecting words that slowly began to get louder until I could finally understand them, "oh yes oh carter yes! Yes!" that was too much, and I moaned as I sprayed cum all over my desk. Once I got ahold of myself, I cleaned it up and turned off the computer. This plan is going to work out very well.

Hey everyone next time he will learn about bast's dirty past life with playboy. Tune in


	4. The confusion

Well I woke up this great morning feeling refreshed and ready to watch bast play with herself in her room. I checked the cameras and found her basking on the balcony. So to start the day I watched a recording of her masturbating to me (long story). Quickly with a boner I left the room and walked to the shower. I turned the corner and had a head on collision with bast. My erection, which was sticking straight out in front of me was the first to touch her barely covered pussy she squealed ans we both fell to the floor. My face felt hot as I desperately tried to hide my boner, but it was stuck up in my under wear. Bast giggled and said," having a little trouble are we? Let me help." with that she stuck her hand inside my pants and slowly Pulled it out of where it was stuck while she was doing this I felt a bit of Pre cum dribble out my dick and on to her index finger. She smiled and pulled her hand out and sucked where I dribbled on her finger. She got uP," enjoy your shower and walked down the hall leaving me astonished and staring at her jiggling ass. After that how could I not jerk off to her? I ended up doing it twice for good measure. As I got out I took a few deep breaths and braced my self to go down there and see bast again. Just thinking of her triggered another erection and I walked out feeling horny and slightly weak in the knees

**Im sorry guys I forgot about the playboy. I'll add that as the next chapter, I promise. Please comment I want to know what you want**


	5. The wet dream

**Thanks everyone who commented on what I should do so here's to some of your ideas**

_I was in her closet watching the most erotic thing of my life, there she was, bast, lying on the bed in booty shorts and the tightest tank top in the world. She was lying in an extremely sexy position and was slowly rubbing her pussy from the front of her shorts. She then began a striptease, climbing off her bed. she turned her back to the closet so I could see her ass hanging out the bottom. I quietly pulled my pants down and began rubbing my dick in one of her shirts I was hiding behind. She began untying her shoes by bending straight down, her ass almost in full view now. Once she finished she stepped out of them and began working on her shorts. She slid them down painfully slowly. She let them drop to her ankles revealing a tight thong on top of a perfect bubble butt underneath. My breathing began to get more and more heavy as my climax approached. She then stepped out of her shorts and twirled around revealing her perfect cleavage and pulled her tank top off. Her rack was supported by a skimpy bra that thowed her perky nipples through the fabric. My body was now covered in sweat. She then unclasped the bra and slid it off, giving her breasts some air. She turned before I could get a good look at her tits and took her thong off. I quietly groaned feeling the familiar Feeling of my balls tightening she turned and faced me saying," did you enjoy that carter?"._

I woke up just before I orgasmed. Just before I ejaculated I realized that I felt twolittle hands jacking me off. I was about to look down before it hit. I groaned and cum went everywhere. I could hear someone giggle as my seed was shot to their face. Once the orgasm passed I looked down into the cum covered face of zia, " well I'm back!" she squealed," that was some wet dream you were having" she said with a smile


	6. Zia

**Alright guys now the real fun begins! Remember I couldn't have done this without you guys so thank you!**

So I was sitting there trying to cover my dick from my best friend zia who just jerked me off in my sleep. "what the hell zia!" I yelled at her, "what? You don't like that?" she sarcastically pouted, which turned me back on. "what is going on?" I asked. She smiled her sperm coated face and winked. "I'll tell you after my shower baby" and so she got up and stripped down right in front of me and walked to the bathroom in her bra and thong. I was alone for about five minuets when I started to get antsy. There was a delicious smell coming from the skirt she left. Of course my hormones went wild. I climbed out of bed shakily and started rubbing her skirt with my cock and balls. I imagined where the skirt had been and felt myself harden at the thought. As I was finishing up zia came back into the room. "really!? I was gone for ten minuets and you still jack off to me." she said in mock anger. She sat on the bed across from me, legs apart. I could almost See her pussy from behind the yoga shorts she was wearing. "so," she said grinnig seeing my wavering eyes," what did you do while I was gone?"

Ovoiding her eyes i said, "the usual." she pouted,"no lying carter! MAAT!" she said. My heart sank as the symbol for truth glowed above my head. Sighing I said,"well bast caught me jacking off and then she began acting extremely slutty and so I set up cameras in her room and watched her masturbate and then the next day I left the room with a boner and ran into her and she grabbed it and sucked the pre cum of her finger!" I sputtered. Damnit. "soo your wet dream was?" once again i started sputtering out the truth " I was in her closet rubbing my dick in her dress while secretly watching her undress. Then I woke up to...wait why were you jerking me off?" she smiled naughtily,"well... I was also blowing you... But I came back and didn't realize how late it was. I walked into your room and you were moaning like a dead animal. So I just had to help relieve you. By the way you have the biggest dick I have ever seen. Can I feel it again. And so that is how our night went, zia feeling my cock and occasionally blowing it until we fell asleep


	7. Finally

**I am so sorry I haven't writen in a while. To help make you guys not mad at me I have made a quick entry and should make more come soon. **

I woke up with a raging erection. Alone. I looked around for zia but did not see her anywhere. Instead I found, on my nightstand, bright pink thong and on top a note.

Carter. You seemed pretty tired so I didn't wake you. I have never seen any one cum as much as you did! Hurry up and cum downstairs. I'm horny. P.s. those aren't my panties :)

Knowing that I will probably have to cum soon I decided not to jerk off. Instead I quickly got my jeans on and shirt, quickly forgetting my boner. As I went downstairs I was met with the most glorious sight I have ever seen. Zia, in extremely tight and short shorts and a bra, was on top of bast, who was wearing some yoga pants that were very see through and a bra. "oh hey carter I'm helping bast with yoga." she said as she sat on basts stomach helping her control her legs. "would you mind taking over for me?" she said winking. "s-sure" she got up and as basts head was turned she caressed my dick that was extremely noticable through the pants I was wearing. "ok carter. Stradle me." taking a deep breath I tried to calm my self down, knowing how close I was getting to some very hot parts of her. As I sat she lifted her legs so her feet were by my face. "ok carter I need you to put your hands on my legs" I obliged and grabbed her calves. "lower" I dropped my hands to her knees. "lower!" I put them on her mid thigh. She sighed "you are being a pussy. LOWER" I dropped my hands to where her legs started. "now spread them" I slowly began to spread her legs until she was doing the full splits. She moaned "oh yes that's good carter." after a few seconds of her moaning she said." ok carter your turn. " I got off of her and stood up. I turned and saw zia playing with herself while watching us. I laid on the ground and bast began to straddle me. Only this time she put her ass up and over my head. Thinking back to the porn I watch I realized that this was a 69 position. The sound of a zipper pulled me from my thoughts. My zipper. I felt bast grab my already hard cock and pull it from my underwear. "umm can I see?" I asked desperately. Bast giggled and got off me. She pointed to the couch. And I sat down. She looked at zia. "come and join us."


	8. the lemon

"mmm don't mind if I do." zia said sexily and slowly pulled her hand from her shorts. As she walked over she licked her hand up and down. She caught my stare and winked.

" oh my gosh. You guys make me so wet!" she said sitting down beside me. Bast, kneeling in front of us, stared into each of our eyes in turn, communicating the lust between us all. "so carter... Zia tells me that you are a big one." she said as she switched her stare to me. "I uhh well um I don't really know." bast smiled. "stand up and take off your shirt." bast said, providing her dominance to the situation. I stood up feeling a little self conscious as I removed my shirt. Bast licked her lips. "noww zia, would you be so kind as to remove his pants?" zia smiled sluttily. "why yes, bast, I would love to." zia slid down onto her knees and made her way to the front of my pants. She undid the belt and the button, but then, wile having full eye contact pulled the zipper down with her teeth. I groaned feeling the tightness decrease around my dick. I stepped out of my pants and stood there, in my full pitched tent boxers. "now the boxers" I heard bast moan. I looked over to see her rubbing her pussy through her tight pants. I relished the sight.

Suddenly my boxers were not on anymore. Zia had quickly yanked them down and I stood there completely bare. Zia let out a low whistle and she stood up. Her eyes never left my dick. I stood there feeling vulnerable. Suddenly I decided I did not want to be naked alone. I muttered the words for undress and the hieroglyphs appeared between me and zia. Zia's shirt and short shorts turned to sand and they began to crumble away, leaving her in a pink polka doted bra and a black thong. "oh shit! Carter that was so hot!" she said, her body quivering. "what are you waiting for? Undress her!" shouted bast, a little impatient. I pulled zia into a tight hug, my dick in between her legs, pressed against her wet pussy. I felt her breath catch as I found the clasp for the bra. She put her arms up as I undid it allowing me to pull it off. She then broke off from the hug. "don't worry, I'll take my thong." she turned, her back facing me and bent over. She grabbed the back of my legs so by dick was pressed up against her crack. She pulled her thong off in such a way that it was left hanging from my erect dick. We stood there a wile just staring.

Suddenly we heard moaning. Loud moaning. We turned and looked to see bast, her yoga pants and thong around her ankles as she fingered herself. "oh yes you guys a-a-are so naughty." she barely groaned out. Zia and I looked at each other smiling, knowing that her climax was soon. Going with the feel we came together and began to make out hard. We heard bast scream in pleasure and so we decided to take it to the next level. I began messaging her tits as she did the same to my dick. I bent my neck and begun to suck on the nipple, running my tongue over the nub. I gave it a little nibble and zia let out a groan. This was enough for bast. She began screaming in ecstasy and we both bent down to get a better look. Bast gave one extra loud scream as her juices began to squirt out. Zia put her hand at bast's upset and got some on her finger. She sucked it groaning. Bast began to slow down, sighing in pleasure. Then a minuet later she realized what had just happened. She looked at us sheepishly. "sorry. I couldn't help it."

We sat there in silence until bast said, "ok I've had enough fun. Now it's time to show you two something good." she then stood up, stepping out of her pants and thong. "carter, lay on the couch would you." she said as she removed her shirt. I laid on the couch watching. I moaned as she finally removed her leopard print bra allowing be to see her gorgeous tits for the first time in real life. She walked over to me hips swaying sexily. She then proceeded to push her breasts around my dick and squeezed. So she began to give me a tit job, licking my head whenever it came near. "zia, go sit on carter's face." zia smiled "with pleasure."she then straddled my head, Her pussy a good distance away, letting me adjust how close it was. I brought her close and began to lick and rub her opening with my Hand. "oh yes carter ohhh yesss!" she screamed. I had never felt more in heaven, my mentor jerking me off with her it's as I licked my crush's beautiful pussy. Something about Zia's slutty screaming really turned me on and I knew that I wasn't going to last long. "I'm cumming!" zia suddenly yelled as her juices sprayed down on me. She tasted like nectar. Once she was finished she got off my head and began to help bast finish me off. Zia sucked on my head as bast jerked me off. Suddenly I felt a wave of pleasure coming. "I'm cumming." I yelled quickly. Zia took her mouth off as I began to spray them with sperm. Zia caught some in her open mouth "mmm" she said. I laid there in ecstasy after, letting them clean up as best the can with their tongues. Soon after they nuzzled in between both of my arms and we laid there, completely naked and happy.

"what the fuck is going on here!?" I looked up to see Sadie and jaz walking through the front door.


	9. Question

**Hey everyone! I was thinking about writing a crossover chapter with annabeth and Percy comment and tell me if I should or not. **


	10. Jaz

I sat on my bed, trying to think of a good way to explain to Sadie what happened. When she came in, Every one awkwardly got dressed and went to their separate rooms. As I was thinking, I decided to check on bast because she never told me to take the cameras down. As the screen loaded it revealed bast and Zia in full 69 position, zia on top. They were all moaning and I watched them for a couple minutes, smiling. After a while though I decided I needed to talk to Sadie so I stood up adjusted my boner so it was kind of hidden and left the room.

Just as I was about to open the door knob I heard a slight ringing, showing that there was an enchantment inside. I whispered the words to make it dissapate and the enchantment silently went away. Once it was fully gone I could only hear something that was magic to my ears. I could hear Sadie inside screaming in pleasure. I rubbed my dick through my pants until the door behind me opened. I whirled around, hand still on my erection. There, walking through the the doorway was jaz. She was wearing a pair of extremely small short shorts and a loose shirt that barely covered her belly button. Her eyes were on my buldge. "What is she doing in there?" She whispered, like she didn't want Sadie to stop "well she's umm masturbating..." I whispered back. "Wow that's really hot." Jaz whispered lust in her voice. "You know we can hear it better from my room..." I said throwing the idea out there. Jaz smiled sluttily. "Okay." She walked past me into my room giving me a awesome view of her ass hanging out. I follow her in, chanting an enchantment " what's that supposed to do?" Jaz asked sitting on my bed, legs open. " well now we can hear Sadie but she can't hear us." I said and pushed my dresser to the side revealing a hole drilled in. Jaz giggled "a peephole? You are more perverted than I thought."The sound of Sadie came even clearer now. And I was already fully hard. "What about bast and zia?" I laughed. I sat at my computer chair and turned on the camera. "They are a little buisy". Jaz gasped when she saw the slutty actions going on inside. Zia and bast had moved on from the 69 and now they were talking turns with the toys. Jaz Walked back to the bed and lay down, listening to zia and Sadie scream, slowly removing her shorts. "Carter," she moaned ," come jerk off with me!" I smiled and slowly began to take them off. Jaz giggled. I laid next to her completely naked and pulled her shirt off. Then her bra. I squeezed her breasts and slowly began to pull her panties off. I laid back next to her and put my hand on her pussy. She grabbed my hardon and began to stroke as I rubbed. We did this for a few minuets, moaning and groaning. I suddenly grabbed her shoulders and spun her on top of me. We then started making out. I broke from the kiss and slid around into a 69 position. I pulled her sexy butt down and began to lick her pussy. She did the same to me. I kept feeling her lips hit the bottom of my erection as she deep throated me. Soon though, "I'm gonna cum!" I pushed my mouth against her as it began to fill with her delicious juices. I pulled her off of me and stood up off the bed. She got on her knees and went to work. I reached down and squeezed her breasts enjoying her moans. Suddenly I heard Sadie reach her climax and that was enough for me. "Here it comes!" Jaz took her mouth off of it and began to jerk me off. As I began to shoot my loads Jaz aimed it so I shot her everywhere. I smiled and laid back on the bed with Jaz as she began to clean up. After a few minuets I heard Sadie's door open "I wonder where she is going" i said. Suddenly my door opened and Sadie walked in. "AGAIN!? Carter you need to stop screwing everyone!" Jaz looked at me and Sadie. I'll clean up in my room. She stood up and looked at her clothes and left, purposely leaving them. As she walked by Sadie she whispered in her ear "you were so hot" she said and gave Sadie's butt a squeeze. She walked out of the room a little sway to her hips. Sadie and I both watched her intently as she left us alone.


End file.
